


My Undercover Brat

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Con Air (1997)
Genre: Different from what I usually write, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Language, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other characters will be added later on in the story, Prison, Randomness, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tragedy, Undercover, convicts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: The whole time she took on this 'mission', she never expected to find love in a quite odd place. Especially, if this love is towards a dangerous man like Cyrus Grissom, a.k.a Cyrus the Virus.~Rating may go up~





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from what I usually write as you can see, but I was really inspired by the another Cyrus story they have on the site Wattpad but I must admit that I didn't read the whole story, so I have no idea how it truly went(Meaning that my ideas are completely mine and not copied or anything). By the way, this is somewhat of a prologue for the rest of the story.   
> Disclaimer:I do not own Con Air or any character used aside from my Oc and her family.

_If you've ever lost someone that was held dearly to you, then you would know that it feels like someone tore a large chunk of your heart or a piece of your heart that may never be filled the same way was emptied. It's as if everything that you cared about was taken away the same day that, that person was taken out of this world._

That night the rain was beating hard on whoever was unfortunate to be outside at that moment. A young man around the age of 25 stepped out of his car and made his way over to open the door for his wife, then his three little girls. His girls rushed over to stand under the roof to the restaurant to escape the pouring rain. That night the little family decided to go out to eat, instead of staying inside for the night.

He shooed them away to get a table and as his back was turned, a black, shiny car pulled up beside them and a man who face couldn't be seen, pulled down his window, outstretched his arm, and fired at the unsuspecting man. The car quickly driving away when they saw the body poetically fall.

His wife and children screamed at the sight of the man's body hitting the ground. They rushed over to him in lighting speed and fell to their knees. The woman held her husband's upper body in her arms as she screamed for someone to call for help.

Some of the people from inside, rushed out to see what had happened. A few of them pulling out their phones to call for help. None of them really caring that they were getting drenched with the rain.

The woman and her daughters gathered around the man. Tears falling and mixing with the rain. Each holding onto him as if that would magically bring him back. The woman horribly sobbed as she tried to form some sort of words, tightening her grip every once in a while.

A few minutes later and the ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics quickly rushed over to the little family. They gently as possible picked up the man's body and set it on a gurney before loading it onto the ambulance. The man's wife pleaded for them to save his life even though deep down she had a feeling that he wouldn't make it.

The paramedics suggest that she should meet them in the hospital since not so many people could ride in the ambulance.

As the ambulance drove away, the woman and her daughters watched with tears still falling from their eyes. They couldn't believe what happened, especially to them. The hours before this incident was filled with smiles and laughs. Nothing gave off a bad feeling that you usually get when something bad is going to happen.

They got into the car and rushed down to the hospital.

Once reaching the hospital, they rushed to the front desk and the woman demanded to know what was going on with her husband. The receptionist ordered for her to calm down and take a seat, like that would make the situation any better.

Minutes turned into hours and still no update on her husband's condition. It took a lot for her to calm down her daughters and she could feel the sad stares that some of the people around her gave them.

The clock finally hits 11:00 and the doctor came out, sporting a pained expression. The expression that many don't ever wish to see when a special person of theirs is in the hospital.

"Mrs.Copen" The doctor called out to her in a soft, and a bit strained voice like he been had working hard without any rest.

She glanced over her shoulder and she could already feel the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She slowly pulled away from her daughters and made her way over to the tired man.

He didn't need to tell her what happen; Not with the expression, he wore as she got closer to him.

"I'm sorry...Ma'am....Your husband..." He didn't get to finish his sentence since the heartbroken woman broke out into tears and fell to her knees. This was always the hard part of his job and he truly hated to do this. He kneeled down and tried to soothe her the best way he could.

This really was the hardest part of his job.

When he sadly explained how her husband died, the tears had finally subsided and she was left in a numb state. He respectfully excused himself and she was left on the cold, hard ground. She didn't see the faces of her daughter contorted in sadness and pain, now that they knew the fate of their father.

The woman slowly pulled herself up to her feet and almost in a daze walked over to the front desk to ask if she could use their phone to phone the family of her husband. She knew that out of all of the family of her husband, there was one person who would take the death of their brother to heart, and that person was his youngest sister Zoey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been a tad obsessed with the movie and with Cyrus, Lol. Well, thanks for reading! 


End file.
